


Day 3: Competition

by mindifimoveincloser



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Future Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindifimoveincloser/pseuds/mindifimoveincloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy plays favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Competition

**Author's Note:**

> For the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015

A week after Tracy is brought home from the hospital, Burt Hummel declares with absolute certainty that Tracy Hummel-Anderson is going to be the most spoiled baby in America.

Between both grandmothers, the godparents, and the parents themselves? Yeah. One would be crazy to put money on otherwise.

(Carole and Pam reason that they lavish the little girl with gifts because she's the first grandchild for them both.)  
(Cooper and Rachel declare that it's their right as both godparents AND uncle/aunt to ply her with more toys than she has limbs every time they visit.)  
(If Burt smirks when, a visit to them for Tracy's first Ohio Christmas a little over a year later, she toddles over to him first instead of Carole, well. He'll deny it was a victory smirk.)

*******

 _It's not a competition_ , Kurt reminds himself as he puts his squirming daughter down and watches her stumble away from him and toward his husband, who has yet another stuffed animal cradled in one arm while the other waits to pick her up. Kurt sighs, drops the rattle onto the coffee table, and just about stops himself from stomping all the way to the kitchen.

He repeats the mantra the next morning, when she tries to wriggle her way out of the jumper Kurt had already put her in when she sees Blaine pulling a sundress out of her little closet. Highly impractical for a day at the park, but she insists on her dress.

And again when she spits out the much more nutritious corn and carrots in favour of the much more delicious applesauce Blaine eventually gets her to eat.

They're little things, but they make Kurt feel so much less significant in his -- _their_ \-- daughter's life.

It all comes to a head when, one night, Tracy is throwing a tantrum as Kurt tries to put her to bed, wailing -- with her limited two-year-old vocabulary -- that she still wants to play. Blaine comes running into the nursery to relieve Kurt of their screaming child (just before Kurt gives in to the temptation to start screaming himself), and when Tracy quiets almost instantly, with Blaine indulging her by sitting her on the floor with her toy xylophone, Kurt has had it. He growls low in his throat and leaves to throw himself on the couch and sulk.

Fifteen minutes later and the tuneless clanging of the aluminum plates finally stops. It is another half hour before Blaine finally exits Tracy's room, to find Kurt in the living room, pillow clutched tight to his chest and still visibly upset.

Blaine doesn't speak, or actively try to coax Kurt out of his mood; instead he sits next to his husband and silently waits for him to start.

"I'm so... sick of this, Blaine."

Blaine reaches a hand out to stroke along Kurt's cheek and neck, tilting his head slightly in question and request to continue.

Kurt feels vulnerable like this, admitting his frustration and sense of defeat -- but if there's anyone he will ever willingly let himself go for, it is Blaine. "I feel like I'll never win when it comes to Tracy."

Blaine's hand stops, then he shifts bodily to fully face Kurt. "It's not a competition, Kurt."

"I know, I just... I know. I tell myself that every day. But then... Everyone is spoiling her. She has more toys and clothes than every kid her age in this building combined thaks to our parents and Cooper and Rachel, and you're not helping -- I'm trying to teach her that she can't always get what she wants -- we have to stop giving her sugary food, Blaine! I'm..." Deep sigh. "I feel like I'm the mean parent here, telling her no while you keep saying yes, yes, yes."

Blaine is quiet for a few beats. Then: "I'm sorry, love. I didn't know you felt that way. But --"

"But nothing. She's barely past two years old and we're letting her get her way with everything. I am not raising a brat, Blaine!"

"Is that what this is really about, Kurt?"

"Yes! No. I don't know." Kurt finally meets Blaine's eyes. "I just want to stop feeling like she doesn't love me nearly as much as she loves you."

Blaine cradles Kurt's face in both hands and pulls him close to press a iss to his forehead. "She loves you, Kurt. You're her papa! She's just at that age where toys are, well, more important to her than we are. And I promise I'll stop giving in to her all the time."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at that.

"... Well, I can promise to try. It's just so hard, though."

"I guess it would be hard for someone who grew up never wanting for anything to refuse or deny his daughter the same."

"No." Blaine smiles and pushes a stray lock of hair out of Kurt's eye. "It's hard because when I look at her, I see you. So I can't say no to her, the same way I just want to give everything to you."

"... Blaine Hummel-Anderson, in the twelve years we've been together, that has got to be the cheesiest line you have ever said to or about me."

"Did it work?"

"Dork. Take me to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be somewhat humorous but ended up schmoopy. Hnnngh.
> 
> ([Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://mindifimoveincloser.tumblr.com/post/134724152106/prompt-day-3-competition-author-ginnie))


End file.
